Hostage of the Heart
by WhoNightOwl
Summary: Sakura is fresh out of medical school and ready to get her life started. Her world is turned upside down when a patient threatens her life and takes her as his (sometimes willing) hostage. To make matters worse, her captor is someone she knows from her past. He's taken her from her safe world and thrust her into his. She may be a doctor, but can she fix a broken soul? AU, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Fall With Me

**Hostage of the Heart**

**Sakura is fresh out of medical school and ready to get her life started. Her world is turned upside down when a patient threatens her life and takes her as his (sometimes willing) hostage. To make matters worse, her captor is someone she knows from her past. He's taken her from her safe world and thrust her into his. She may be a doctor, but can she fix a broken soul? AU, SasuSaku**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or its characters; _they _own a part of me, though... I have been a fan of the series for nearly ten years.

Quick note:

I have been waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to get together and be a couple since I was 14... Like I said, nearly ten years ago! I am quite fond of the series in general, and most of the characters; with their quirky personalities and fun traits, they all make for great fanfiction.

This story is being written to help quench my thirst for more time with my favorite characters. This is set in an alternate universe, with most of the characters older than they are currently in the official manga. I will do my best to stay true to their real personalities.

For now, please enjoy. :]

**Chapter One: Fall With Me  
**

* * *

Sakura washed her hands methodically, the water tumbling over her pale palms as she scrubbed the soap off her skin.

"Dammit Sakura, you don't have time to wash your hands!"

Sakura scowled. "Anko, I hope you at least licked your hands clean after eating your lunch." Barely taking time to dry her hands with a paper towel, Sakura ran to stand by her fellow doctor, Anko, as a nurse began to outfit her with her surgical necessities.

Anko, already dressed in her surgical regalia, couldn't resist getting one more word in, pointing at Sakura's hands. "You're going to wear gloves, you dumbass," she hissed at her coworker.

Sakura rolled her eyes. As gloves were slipped over her outstretched hands and a gown haphazardly thrown over her body, she stared at the severely injured man in front of her. "What is the situation?"

"Blunt force trauma to his head; looks like his arms were injured as well. EMTs said he was attacked in front of his apartment building."

"Well." Sakura sucked in one last free breath before a mask and goggles landed on her face. "Let's start with the head..."

Accompanied by a few nurses, Anko and Sakura hovered over the body, preparing to try to save the injured mans life. Anko sighed as she walked to the other side of the table.

"You are such a greenhorn, Haruno."

* * *

A light flickered on in Sakura's tiny office, the annoyingly bright ceiling lamp breaking the calm darkness that had settled in the mostly empty space.

As Sakura leaned against the small door to close it, she shut her eyes and let out a long, winded sigh. She allowed a hand to lazily reach for her hair and pull it out of its tight bun, her pink, layered locks falling to her shoulders. Eyes still closed, she flung the hair tie towards her desk. She didn't care where it landed, really. She was absolutely exhausted.

Tsunade, her mentor, had warned her there would be many days like this - days when the staff was short; when there would be many patients and few breaks. She couldn't even remember the last time she could visit the restroom without someone banging on her stall door, calling "Doctor Haruno! You are needed!"

But it will be worth it, she had said. "At least the money is good," Sakura whispered to herself.

Finally, the end of her shift had come.

Her low black heels clacked against the tile floor as she walked to her desk, reminding her how sore her feet were. Oh, how she could not wait to get out of her red blouse, black pencil skirt, and her gosh-awful shoes!

The small room was fairly empty; she still had not settled in completely. She never had the time. As soon as she was hired, Tsunade had made sure she never had a free moment to herself.

A lone wooden chair sat in front of her desk; not that she ever needed it for anything, as she never had visitors to her office and all meetings took place in other parts of the hospital. There was a large bookcase near her desk, housing all of the medical books she had collected throughout her time as a student. Her desk itself was covered in paperwork; it had begun to cover the keyboard of her computer, making it difficult for her to type up quick reports when she had a free moment. She knew she should tackle all of those reports she promised Tsunade she would finish... But not tonight. As she slid into her desk, she agreed she would come in the next day, her day off, and play catch-up.

To her left was a floor-to-ceiling window, showcasing the bright lights of Konoha, the city. Her city. Konoha was beautiful when it was lit up at night; it sparkled brighter than the stars in the dark sky. She could see the water in the distance, though it was just a deep pool of black without any moonlight shining on it.

As she stared at the skyline of her home, her heart ached. She knew that graduating high school and university early would have massive payoffs; but it also held sad consequences she did not consider at the time.

She was, by far, the youngest doctor of Konoha General Hospital, and most of the other doctors reminded her of the fact as often as they could. She had only been KGH only a few months, chipping away slowly, trying to make a dent of progress under the pressure of being an ER doctor.

Tsunade, the head of the hospital, had met Sakura early on while she was a student, and made her her protege. Obviously, if the queen-bee of the KGH had seen something in her, she wasn't going to be a "greenhorn" forever. Tsunade had insisted Sakura take the night shift in the ER. Originally, Sakura felt extremely honored. To be an ER doctor... That was her dream! It was being realized so fast. Of course, Tsunade declined to mention it was because none of the higher-up doctors wanted to work late... Well, that didn't matter, now. She was doing quite well for being so fresh and young, right out of med school. No one had died under her care... Yet.

But her happiness with her work had come with a great price. She missed out on many life events; she graduated a year ahead of her friends when she gained entrance to Konoha University a year earlier than everyone else. When they did join her in school, she had doubled-up her classes in order to graduate early. She didn't have time for parties, for gatherings, for drinking and eating ramen with her pals. As Sakura entered medical school, she was near-forgotten. No more invitations to movie nights; no more late night texts inviting her over for pizza. While everyone did take the time to talk to her once in a while, their messages were short. They had grown up and wide apart.

She still entertained a bi-weekly visit or two from her closest friends Naruto, Hinata, and Ino. They would bring her dinner when she was too exhausted to cook, and help her clean her tiny apartment that she struggled to keep up with. Sometimes, she would fall asleep while they were there, and awake feeling guilty that she had not spent more time with them.

Shaking herself from her deep thoughts, Sakura rested her chin on her hand as she stared at the photos on her desk. She had to make it a point to never let them be covered with her paperwork; her friends were too important. There was a small photo of her and Naruto taken down by the pier last year, their silly peace signs and goofy faces taking over the camera lense. Beside it sat a photo of her and her large group of friends from her last year of highschool; it reminded her that she had many good memories. _Yes_, she thought to herself, smiling. _I had many good times. But this is my life now._

After shuffling a few files she intended to take home, she stood and began to remove her white coat, reaching for her red, light jacket in the process.

Her peace was disturbed when a nurse she had yet to meet opened her door. "Sorry to barge in without knocking, but we need you at the end of the wing, Doctor." The woman seemed all business and in a hurry.

"Sorry, mam. No can do." Sakura tapped the small white watch on her wrist. "It's past 4 a.m. My shift is over. I've been here since 3 this afternoon."

The nurse frowned and her eyes drew in concern. "Dr. Anko has already left, and the next doctor hasn't arrived for his shift. Please, Dr. Haruno... It's a man. He's been shot."

Sakura scrunched her eyes together, massaging the bridge of her nose. She could manage it, exhaustion be damned. She wasn't hallucinating yet, so that probably meant she could still operate if she had to. Tsunade would expect no less from her.

_What is it with Saturday nights and shootings?_, she asked herself. "Alright," Sakura said as she dropped her jacket and began to put her white coat back on. "What room?"

"Very end of the hall, doctor. Room 1."

As Sakura stepped out and locked her office door, the nurse began to walk at a quick pace towards the end of the hall. "I'll assist you, doctor."

"Very well." Sakura caught up with and walked beside her, all business again. Something about wearing her white coat made her lose any casualness she carried within herself, which Tsunade had mentioned was a very admirable trait. "Do you have any info?"

"Yes. Looks like he was a vic in a drive by; probably one of those late night joggers from the way he is dressed. EMT found him at the park after an anon dialed for help. He took a bullet to his hip, and he is unconscious, but I can't find any trauma to cause him to faint... He should be awake and alert, but he isn't."

Sakura nodded. "Possible shock, then. Vitals?"

"Stable. Hopefully, this is just a quick clean-up, then you can go home, doctor." The nurse smiled sweetly at her. Sakura smiled and winked as the nurse opened the door to the room the patient was in. "Don't jinx me now."

Sakura stepped into the room and stopped abruptly, confused.

The bed was empty.

Sakura heard the door shut and lock behind them. "Wait. Nurse, are you sure this is th-"

There was a loud THUD as something heavy fell against her back and then tumbled to the ground. Sakura spun around. The nurse's limp, lifeless body lay in front of her.

She opened her mouth to scream, but she was silenced by a calloused palm that landed across her face.

She was jerked backward into a hard, lean body. Her assailant kept his face just out of her sight's reach as he whispered in her ear.

"Listen here, Pinky. I've got a weapon... In fact, I have several of them, and if you so much as make a little whimper, you will die. Also, unless you want to meet your maker, do not turn around. Understand?"

Sakura nodded furiously, shock and terror sweeping over her body like a tidal wave. What was going on?

"Good. Now, the lady on the floor is fine. She's just asleep... For now. Be quiet or I will kill her and make you watch."

Sakura nodded again, but her captor refused to remove his hand just yet. He also would not bring his face to meet hers.

"Move the nurse to the other side of the room... Over there, by the sink. Make a run for the door and... Well, you know what will happen."

He released Sakura now. She gasped as his fingers left her mouth; she hadn't breathed the entire time he held his hand over her lips.

Sakura grabbed the nurse by the arms and quickly slid the young woman's limp body against the wall. Her doctor's nature took over her she looked for a wound, attempting to find just how he had knocked her out.

She soon realized that was a mistake as the calloused hand covered her face again. "I said, she's fine. Maybe you are used to making your own rules, Pinky. But right now, you are under _my _control. Do I as I say. No more, no less."

Before Sakura could nod again, he had grabbed her waist with his free hand and forced her to walk backwards, nearly dragging the young doctor to the window. Terrified he was going to throw her out, Sakura braced herself.

A very small amount of relief filled her as he removed his hand from her once more. "Tell me, what is your name?"

Should she be truthful? Should she lie? "My-ne... My name?"

The grip the man held on her waist tightened. "What kind of doctor doesn't even know her own name? I'll find out for myself, then."

Sakura winced in fear as she braced herself to be struck. Instead, he ripped her nametag from her coat. She sighed inwardly, hoping she could get out of this unscathed.

"Dr. Sak-."

He stopped suddenly. His grip on her had quickly grown even tighter. Not thinking quite clearly and hoping he would loosen his hold on her, Sakura whispered, "My name is Dr. Sakura Haruno."

A beat passed before he thrust her nametag back in her hand. Sakura nearly thanked him before she stopped herself. She was a jittery, jumpy mess.

"Where is Dr. Anko Mitarashi?" he demanded into her ear.

His breath was warm and nearly tickled her as it hit her ears and blew her hair away from her lobes. She wished he would let her go so she could see him, but she had quickly realized he did not want her to see his face. At least she could pick out his voice, when she would meet him in court for assault charges...

Sakura shook her head again. "I don't know. She got off work some time ago. I am the only doctor here right now."

"Hn," the faceless voiced grunted behind her before he continued to whisper in her ear, "Well, doctor... You are in quite the predicament. You see, it is not you who I wanted to see. You just so happened to be in the very wrong place at the very wrong time. Unfortunately, you are now my hostage."

His grasp loosened slightly, and she heard him open the window.

Things were getting out of her control fast. Someone would come and check on her eventually, as she had not checked out of the hospital and the nurse had been gone from her station for some time. She just needed more time! She needed to breath, to think! Unable to find a resolution, she began to shake.

"No..." the word barely formed from Sakura's mouth before panic took over her. She listened to him knock the screen out of the window; it clattered to the grass below.

Desperate to get out alive, she pleaded with her captor. "No, please. Let me go, and I'll get you out of here. I'll help -"

Without a warning of any sort, the door was busted down and two men in suits barged in. "FREEZE!" They wore kevlar vests over their white shirts, their handguns drawn and ready to fire.

Quickly let go by her captor, Sakura's scream of surprise had been stifled by him again, as his hand held her mouth closed uncomfortably. She felt a smooth, sharp, and cold object hit her throat. Terrified into submission, Sakura went absolutely still; however, she could not control the whimpers escaping her mouth.

Her eyes widened with shock when she recognized the men in the room.

"Dammit! Of all the... Sakura-chan!" Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura's best friend and detective with the city police, narrowed his eyes. Sakura could have slapped him. He should have pretended he didn't have a clue who she was! Now the madman had even more of a reason to take her down with him.

The silver haired man beside Naruto, who Sakura recognized as Naruto's partner, Kakashi Hatake, motioned with his gun toward her. "Let the doctor go, Sasuke. Don't get her involved."

_Sasuke?!... Sasuke Uchiha?!_

Sakura's heart stopped. The only Sasuke she had ever known had been a childhood friend of hers...

And he had broken her heart.

She heard him chuckle behind her. "I was just talking with our dear doctor here, informing her that today is her lucky day."

She felt the knife press closer towards her, and she cried out a muffled scream.

Any joking demeanor had left his voice. "Back off, or the girl dies."

Kakashi, his lower face masked, tisked. "You don't want to do that. No need to add to your body count, Sasuke."

That did little to comfort Sakura. She had silently been wishing she had paid attention in self defense class, and that she had let Naruto use her as a dummy when he practiced his martial arts like he had begged her to so many times. There had to be a way to get out of this...

The man named Sasuke left her no time to think. In just a few swift motions, he threw the knife at the men, who flinched and braced themselves. There was a loud explosion as the knife met the tiled floor, causing the room to fill with smoke. Wrapping a large arm around her again, while simultaneously letting go of her mouth, the couple fell backwards out of the open third story window.

The scream that Sakura had been holding in for so long finally burst through her lungs, rupturing all of the calm and collected thoughts she had kept in check as she tumbled to what she was so sure was her death.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Please read and review. If I am inspired by your comments, it may help me to get the story out faster. :]_


	2. Chapter 2: Hold On Tight

**Chapter 2: Hold On Tight  
**

* * *

Sakura's body slammed against the glass of another window.

Her body swung to and fro as she held tight to the man who had thrust her out the window. As she opened her eyes and saw a patch of bushes and grass beneath her, she realized they were somehow still suspended in the air. Fearing that he would drop her without a moment's hesitation, a fight or flight mentality took over her whole being. She scrambled to hang on to the man who had flung them out the window, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oh my God, we're going to fall!" As a piercing fear took over her, she froze, her body unsure of what it should do.

"I'm attached to a rope, so calm down!" he demanded. Sakura tried to look up at his face, but it was blocked by his arms. He was working away at something on the rope...

"Wait!" She yelled. "Don't cut it-"

For the umpteenth time that night, her sentence was cut short. Her and the strange man fell to the ground, a tangled mess of arms and legs, her arms still wrapped around him in a near-suffocating death grip.

Sakura hit the ground with an "Umphf!" Their landing was surprisingly soft, as if they had landed on a mattress; but Sakura did not have time to ponder that thought, as her captor had grabbed her. His arms slid under her back and her legs as he picked her up, holding her close to his chest.

"Wait! Wait wait wait WAIT! Let me go! Stop!" Sakura attempted to roll out of his grasp, kicking her legs as hard as she could, but this proved futile. He was agile and strong; he had no intention of letting her go.

"I told you, you're my hostage."

"But!"

"Be quiet."

As he stood up, Sakura was able to steal her first glance at the man, hoping and praying he was not who she suspected he was. He began to run around the side of the hospital, staying as close to the shadows and out of the lights as much as possible.

Bile rose in her throat. He was, without a doubt, the Sasuke she knew so long ago.

Even in the darkness, she could make his sharp features; the ivory skin, his raven hair... And the eyes that matched the night.

Forced to be so close to him, she couldn't help but notice how built he had become. When she had last seen him, they were barely teenagers. He was definitely a man now.

As the nurse had mentioned, he was dressed like a jogger; he wore a tight, black compression shirt that highlighted every single muscle; she couldn't help but silently admit that his muscles were incredibly defined.

Apparently, he was as strong as he looked. Sakura's attempts to wiggle out of his grasp, fling herself to the ground, and her futile punches to his face only resulted in him throwing her over his shoulder.

She was running out of energy to fight. "Where are you taking me?" she called to him.

"_We _are rendezvousing with an ambulance."

"A what!?"

"Stop talking. You're annoying"

_Well__! __He __certainly __hasn__'__t __changed__._

After huddling close to the white-washed bricks of the hospital and slinking through another shadow, Sasuke finally slowed his pace to a walk. "Hn. We're here."

Sakura took in her surroundings as well as she could while she hung over his shoulder; Sasuke had taken them to the back of the hospital where there was very little lighting. An awning prevented any natural light from shining through and it was dark save for a security light or two. The back of the hospital was only used to transport the dead; the deceased left from the back of the building to go to their respective funeral homes. The thought did little to comfort Sakura.

She soon noticed what Sasuke had been talking about; there was an ambulance, parked and running, hidden underneath the awning on the loading dock.

Sasuke whistled, and a single back door of the ambulance flung open, guiding their way with just a small sliver of light in the darkness.

Sasuke ran towards the parked vehicle, and with little warning, Sakura was flung into the open door, landing hard against the metal and nearly hitting her head on the ambulance's stretcher.

"Ouch! What-"

Sasuke climbed in after her, slamming the door behind him. "Go!"

The driver floored the emergency vehicle, causing it to burn rubber before it peeled out of the loading dock.

Sakura, who still had not caught her balance, slid up against the wall, letting out a yelp as she went. Rolling over as the vehicle began to drive straight again, Sakura looked up to see Sasuke sitting comfortably on a built in bench.

She huffed as she struggled to sit up, the tightness of her skirt around her knees keeping her from doing so easily. Leaning on the stretcher beside her for support, she slowly caught her balance. It was short lived, however, as the ambulance turned a sharp corner and threw Sakura back to the ground.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke called to the front seat, "Could you possibly drive with some caution? We need to get out of here without being noticed."

A maniacal laugh echoed back to Sasuke. "But reckless driving is so fun! I've always wanted to drive one of these things. Hey, does this turn on the siren?"

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't touch that!"

"Aw come on Sasuke! Just this once!" With that, the ambulance's sirens began to blare, bright blue lights bouncing off the walls of the tunnel they had burrowed into.

"YEEEEE-HAW! YIPPIE KI-YAY, MOTHERFUCKER!" The driver was enjoying himself way too much as he blared the ambulance's horn, attempting to play what Sakura could only guess was Jingle Bells.

"Dumbass." Sasuke shook his head and scowled, obviously annoyed. Possibly sensing Sasuke's patience was thinning, the driver cut short his joy-fest; the irritating honking and siren ceased as they left the tunnel. Looking slightly more satisfied, Sasuke turned to the other side of the vehicle. "Why didn't you drive, Jugo?"

Sakura nearly gasped. Preoccupied with not busting open her head on the hard metal floor, she had not noticed the very large man hidden in the corner of the ambulance behind the driver's seat.

"Hm, he said he wanted to do it. I thought, 'Why not? We're probably going to get caught and die anyways.' And that was that." His voice was deep and rumbly, like thunder during a late night rainstorm; and yet it had a certain kind of calming quality to it. Even sitting down, Sakura knew he was tall. His head grazed the ceiling of truck, and his flaming orange hair added to his height.

Sasuke now directed his scowl toward the man named Jugo. "I'm thankful you have so much faith in us and our mission."

"I have faith in you, Sasuke. I also have faith in the men sent to hunt us down. However, I _had_ faith in your ability to find Anko. And that young woman... is obviously not Anko." Jugo pointed towards Sakura, who was in the far corner of the ambulance, still unable to get her balance so she could seat herself properly and safely.

All eyes on her, Sakura suddenly remembered she was being held against her will. She had been so caught up in it all and how quickly it had happened; having a knife to her throat, falling from the window, realizing who had captured her... She had been in shock, but was slowly coming to her senses.

"Yes, Sasuke! What he said. Where the Hell do you get off bringing me with you!?"

Sasuke's face relayed nothing. "I have my reasons."

Jugo nodded, a small smile crossing his face. "I have faith in your judgement."

While the two men were distracted, Sakura attempted to stand, kicking off her heels, making sure neither male could see up her skirt as she went.

A stern voice interrupted her. "Sit down on the stretcher and be still, Sakura."

Finally standing, she grabbed a handle bar attached to the ceiling. Steadying herself, she brushed her pink bangs away from her face as she balanced herself.

The stopper that had held the cap on her anger burst off. A wash of emotions filled her mind as she stared at the stubborn man who had captured her. She was confused, aching, exhausted and scared. But more than anything, she was angry.

Still holding onto the bar, she wiggled a finger at her former friend. "Don't you _dare _tell me to sit and be still! I bust my ass all day, saving people, and I just want to go home and take a nice bath and sleep. But no. Some fucking psycho waltzes in and knocks out one of my nurses, threatens my life and hers, and then throws me out a window! And no, it can't just be any psycho. It has to be YOU!"

Sasuke said nothing, which only seemed to infuriate Sakura more as she stomped her bare feet against the metal floor.

Jugo nearly chuckled as he said, "Do you know her?"

Before Sasuke could answer, Sakura yelled. "You're damn right he knows me! But I haven't seen his crazy ass in almost ten years! I have no clue what you all have done, or who HE killed!"

Breaking his silence, Sasuke turned to Sakura, his voice darker than before."I didn't kill anyone. Don't talk about things you can't possibly understand."

Exasperated, Sakura threw her free hand in the air before letting it fall to her head to pull on a tuft of her hair. "Of course I don't understand. Why won't anyone tell me what the Hell is going on?!"

"That information is on a need to know basis."

"Well, the only thing I know for sure is that I'm going home _right __now _and I'm going to have a nice, long, _hot _bath!"

The thought had crossed her quickly and swiftly. She was busting out of here, even if that meant possibly harming herself in the process. If she had not been so incredibly exhausted, she probably would have played the victim and done as Sasuke had said. She would have sat on the stretcher like he wanted and kept her mouth shut.

Sakura swirled around on the bar, turning to face the ambulance's back doors. Flinging herself from the bar, she reached for one of the handles and used it to steady herself as she pushed on the handle with all her strength. She felt the door give as she attempted to open it.

A large set of digits soon covered hers, forcing her hand to turn against itself and instead close the door with a definite "click."

Sasuke lifted Sakura with ease, despite her kicks of protest. Setting her down on the stretcher, he began to buckle his victim in, his balance never wavering.

After shoving her backwards to buckle the straps that he wrapped across her body, Sasuke bent and leveled his eyes with Sakura's. "Are you quite finished with your tantrum, doctor?"

SLAP!

Sasuke had not restrained her quickly enough. Without a moment's hesitation, Sakura's open palm met the side of Sasuke's cheek. The force of her hit caused his face to contort and face Jugo.

A moment passed before Sasuke blinked and turned to face the woman who had hit him with such a force that he was lucky he didn't lose a tooth.

His face showed only a hint of irritation as he remarked, "You hit like a girl."

Sakura screamed with anger as she reached up to punch Sasuke's face. Sasuke, unfortunately, was the quicker of the two. He strapped Sakura into the stretcher and returned to his seat on the bench, far from Sakura's fighting fists.

"Can you keep it down back there?!" a voice yelled from the front of the ambulance. "I'm trying to drive!"

Jugo had to force himself not to laugh. "I think it would be best if you stay out of her range, Sasuke. I think she means business"

Sakura growled in frustration. He had belted her to the stretcher well enough, severely limiting her movement. She wasn't going anywhere unless he decided he wanted her to.

_Think__, __Sakura__. __Think__. _There had to be a way out of this situation that didn't include Sasuke foiling her plans.

As she wiggled in her restraints, she felt her hand run over something hard in her side-coat pocket.

_My __phone__!_

Sakura silently became ecstatic as she remembered the phone in her pocket. It had somehow managed to stay with her throughout her ordeal. Now that Naruto and Kakashi knew she was with Sasuke, they would be able to track her movements via her cell phone. It may take them awhile, but they would find her and save her.

In her excitement, she absentmindedly turned to look at Sasuke. He was resting his head against the wall, his eyes closed.

Sakura could not help but wonder what had happened to turn Sasuke into a criminal, and what he had done to deserve such a title. What did they want with Anko, and why was Sakura an acceptable replacement? Who was this odd Jugo fellow, and who was the batshit crazy guy driving the ambulance?

She was rocked from her thoughts as the driver slammed on the breaks, the ambulance teetering forward as it attempted to set itself straight.

She heard the man named Jugo grumble from behind her. "Are we here already? That was quite fast..."

The driver laughed. "Never under-estimate my fantastic driving skills! They don't call me... Well, truthfully, they don't call me anything. At least, not when it comes to cars. Now, when it comes to guns..."

"Suigetsu, shut up," Sasuke spat. He stood up and towered over Sakura, glaring at her. Sakura nearly trembled under his gaze; there was something about his eyes... This man was not the boy she fell in love with. Sasuke had become darker; he looked at Sakura as if she were an obstacle to a goal and not a human being.

"Do exactly as I say, because if you become dead weight, I will not hesitate to eliminate you."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Yay, chapter two! _

_FYI to those who already read chapter one: I fixed the formatting issues. Also, my betta pointed out a few plot flaws in the first chapter, and I have since fixed those. They are not really significant, but you may notice a difference or two later in the story. _

_I am aiming to update this fic once a week.  
_

_Please let me know what you think!  
_


End file.
